<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Book by justanoutlaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124706">The Book</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw'>justanoutlaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bandit Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Evil Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, F/F, Heroes and Villains Universe (Once Upon a Time), Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:07:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow requires Regina’s assistance. Can the bandit accept letting her heart turn dark for her?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disneyevilprincessblog prompted: “Drabble Challenge You’re breaking my heart, babe.”</p><p>Takes place in the H&amp;V. This was something different for me. The relationship isn’t the healthiest here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Regina hadn’t wanted to help her. She knew that it could all be a trick. The Evil Queen-Snow White-wanted her heart as dust on the ground. Who could tell if this was real or just another clever way to get to her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, Regina took all the precautions she could. She wagered a protection spell with jewels she had stolen. It would guarantee that for a limited time, Snow could not have her heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Regina was dragged by the dark knights to kneel before the Queen, she couldn’t help but stare at her expansive bossom. It seeped from her black gown, distracting the bandit from her words at first. The dark monotone soon captivated her eyes to Snow’s dark eyeliner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have a common enemy,” Snow announced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina shivered at the mention of Leopold. Her mother had married him after the death of her father. He had been nothing but abusive and cruel. She and Snow had once been close friends. Until Leopold tricked her into giving up James’ name and location. Now, Snow’s heart was dark and Regina lived as a bandit to escape her. Last she heard, Snow had forced her father out of the kingdom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought he was gone…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well he’s not,” Snow snapped. “And I need you to help make sure he never comes back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an expert with a bow. You tell me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina shook in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want me to kill him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the only way to guarantee he’ll never come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Snow…” The Queen gave her a sharp look. “Your Majesty. This won’t cure the pain implemented on your heart…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not, but it’ll be one less person to worry about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want it done so badly, why don’t you do it yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow crossed the room to her, her eyes narrowing. “He’ll see me coming. He doesn’t know you’re a threat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Majesty…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you do this, the chase is done, you can come home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina’s lips trembled. She thought of nights braiding hair. Sleeping in each other’s beds. Their first kiss. Before Snow met James…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, this had to be a trick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do I know it’s real?” she whispered,feeling like a small child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow gave her a faux frown. “Oh babe, you’re breaking my heart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grasped Regina’s arms and pulled her up right. Snow’s pale fingers grazed Regina’s tanner skin, letting them dig in for a moment. She slowly leaned in and gave her a kiss. Regina allowed herself to give in. Her knees grew weak. Her stomach fluttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wanted more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina’s fingers moved to the back of Snow’s dress, only to have them pushed away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nuh uh,” Snow whispered, her lips only inches from Regina’s face. “Not until you do as you’re told.” She gave her a dark, yet somehow loving girl. “So tell me Regina...can you be a bad girl?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina found herself nodding. “Yes, your Majesty.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>